Same Old Song And Dance
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: SasuNaru. Other pairings. Threeshot. No yaoi until the third part. I think. Anyway, chibis in the first part.
1. Chapter 1

Same Old Song And Dance

A/N: SasuNaru, AU. I figure I'm allowed at least one AU…per fandom. Che, shut up, if you don't like it, leave points toward door. Anyways, should be a three-shot. I think.

It's real-present time AU. And yeah, Iruka is Naruto's adoptive father. Sasuke's family isn't dead. And Kakashi is their teacher. Pfft.

-

"And don't fight with anyone today, okay?" Iruka asked, smoothing down unruly blonde hair.

"Ugh! Dad, stop it! I'll be fine." Naruto, five-and-_three-quarters_, thank-you very much, whined.

"I know, I know. Just, be nice, okay?"

"Okay…" Naruto sighed and turned around as the school bus turned onto his street. He was finally going to kindergarten; he was a big kid now. But his dad was still acting like he was a preschooler. Totally unfair.

"Alright, do you have your lunch?" Iruka asked as the bus rumbled closer.

"Yes."

"Notebook, pencils?"

"Yes."

"Underwear?"

"Ahh! Yeah, Dad, I got it." Naruto yelled as the bus stopped in front of him.

"Okay, okay. Give me a kiss," Iruka bent down to hug his little son, smacking a kiss to his cheek.

"Aw, Dad, _people_ can _see_ me." Naruto groaned, scrubbing at his cheek, which had a light blush on it.

The bus door opened. Naruto gave his dad a quick hug.

"Bye!"

As the bus door closed, Iruka closed his eyes," I just hope he doesn't get in a fight."

-

On the bus, Naruto sat in the last empty seat. Across the aisle from his were two boys, about his age. One had his hair pulled in a spike ponytail, he was either staring outside the window or sleep, Naruto couldn't tell because his face was turn away. The other boy was chubby and was munching on chip after chip.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." He said to the two boys.

"I'm Choji, that's my neighbor, Shikamaru." Chip-boy said through a mouthful of potato chips.

"Cool." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru shifted to look at the blonde boy.

At the next stop, a boy with shaggy brown hair got on the bus. He plopped next to Naruto.

"Hey." The new kid said.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto really liked to meet new people." That's Choji, and that's Shikamaru." He pointed to each boy respectively.

"I'm Kiba." Kiba hesitated, then said," Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Sure!" Naruto told him, nodding. Choji grunted and Shikamaru muttered something, but turned his attention to the other boys.

"Alright, check this out." Kiba looked around before opening his book bag, a small black nose appeared, closely followed by the white head of a puppy.

"You brought a d-"Naruto's shout was cut off by Kiba's hand landing over his mouth.

"Shh. It's a secret." Naruto nodded and Kiba slowly removed his hand." I just couldn't leave Akamaru at home all day."

"You're going to get in trouble if you don't put that away." An 'I-am-far-superior-to-you' voice said.

"Says who?" Kiba asked, but re-buttoned his book bag. The four boys looked toward a first grader whose seat was behind theirs.

The first grader had long brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail, his eyes were a pale color and he wasn't looking at them. Next to him, a kid with bowl-cut black hair and a bright green tee-shirt nudged Mr. Pale Eyes.

"Neji, don't scare them, they're only kindergarteners." Frog boy ignored the shouts of 'we aren't scared' and turned his huge eyes toward them. "I'm Lee. This is Neji. Don't listen to what he says, but you will get in trouble if anyone knows about Akamaru."

"I know that." Kiba snapped.

The bus screeched to a halt again. The white haired bus driver opened the bus door. Two boys got on the bus.

Kiba moved out of the aisle that he had leaned into the talk to Lee so that the two raven-haired boys could get on.

The older of the two boys had an air of superiority about his. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch his progress to the back of the bus, where the Big Kids sat.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked, looking at the younger of the two, who followed his brother to the back.

The bus started again, and with it so did the conversations.

"Itachi Uchiha, he's a fourth grader." Lee said, Neji grunted his agreement.

"And the younger one?"

"Uhm, Itachi's little brother, I don't know his name, though. Uh, he's in kindergarten too." Lee said.

"Itachi is really stuck up. Just what we need, another Uchiha in the school." Neji mumbled.

"Oh, he can't be that bad." Kiba said, looking toward the back of the bus.

"He is." Both Neji and Lee said.

"Oh, great." Shikamaru said.

-

By the time Naruto entered the kindergarten classroom, only a few seat were open, so he and his new friends had to separate.

Naruto ended up next to the Uchiha kid.

The bell rang for class to begin and their teacher still wasn't there. Naruto turned to the raven next to him. He couldn't be as bad as Lee and Neji said his brother was, right?

"Hi, I'm Naruto!"

The kid stared at his desk.

"Um, hi?" Naruto said.

The Uchiha examined his hand.

"Hello?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the other kid's face.

"…"

"Hey!" Naruto repeatedly poked Sasuke's shoulder.

"Moron, stop touching me." The Uchiha said.

"Oh, so you can talk, then? What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, c'mon just tell me." Naruto complained. Poke.

"Hn."

"So, if your brother is as snobby as you are, Neji and Lee weren't overreacting." Naruto said, turning away from the raven.

"My brother isn't a snob and neither am I!" The Uchiha almost-shouted.

"Well, then you're a very good actor, because you have me convinced." Naruto yelled.

"At least I have manners!" The Uchiha shouted.

Naruto stood up and pointed at the raven and glared. "Shut up."

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"So, Sasuke and Naruto is it?" A bored voice asked from the front of the room. Naruto and the raven-Sasuke? - turned to see a man with silver hair staring at them from over the top of the attendance sheet.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke stared.

"Well then, Naruto, if you would please sit down and the two of you would stop shouting, we'll start the day's lesson."

Naruto and Sasuke blushed lightly and Naruto took his seat. The rest of the class stared at them. And Kiba laughed from where he was sitting next to a loud blonde girl.

-

The bell rang, declaring it time for recess.

Naruto jumped out of his seat. He and Sasuke had been glaring at each other all day, and his eyes hurt. The raven had purposely spilled paint on Naruto's drawing during craft time. Naruto retaliated by spilling glue onto Sasuke's seat and 'forgetting' to tell him before he sat down.

Kiba joined Naruto in running out of the classroom toward the doors that lead to the playground.

"So, how's the Uchiha kid?" Kiba asked when the two had reached the kickball field.

"Stupid. I hate him, he's a snob. Lee and Neji were right about the Uchihas." Naruto grumbled, watching as a third grade girl yelled at some fourth grade boy for not letting her play kickball.

"What were we right about?" A voice asked.

"Hey guys, Naruto was just saying that you're right about the Uchihas , if Sasuke is anything to go off of." Kiba sniggered.

"Well, yeah. We're never wrong." Neji rolled his eyes. Lee smiled brightly.

"Sure you're not." Shikamaru said, walking toward the four boys, Choji in tow.

"So," an arrogant voice said," I hear you gave my little brother a hard time."

"Itachi." Neji growled.

"Stay out of this Hyuga." Itachi said.

"Your brother started it, I just asked his name." Naruto said, crossing his arms and staring defiantly up at the elder Uchiha.

"You poked me, moron." Sasuke stepped in front of his brother.

"Whatever, kindergarteners. Uzumaki, just leave my brother alone." Itachi growled, turning to walk away.

"Tch, jerk." Naruto muttered.

"Don't talk to Itachi!" Sasuke shouted and launched himself at Naruto.

"Don't talk to me!" Naruto was tackled into the grass by Sasuke. They both struggled to be on top; throwing punches and kicks and Naruto even bit Sasuke a few times.

"Hey, get off of my brother." Itachi pulled Naruto up by his shirt collar.

"Leave Naruto alone." Neji yelled, punching Itachi. That was definitely gonna be a shiner come tomorrow.

Naruto was dropped as Itachi was bulled over by Neji. Sasuke crawled over to where Naruto was laying down, trying to catch his breath.

The scuffle had turned into an all out brawl. Itachi's friend Kisame had tried to pry Neji off of the raven, but was tackled by Lee, shouting something about fighting fair. Shikamaru and Choji were holding back some blonde fourth grader called Deidara. Kiba was laughing.

"You- y'know this all you fault right?" Sasuke gasped.

"All your fault, you mean?" Naruto said, look up at Sasuke.

"Fine our fault." Sasuke said, then punch Naruto's face.

"Stop! Stop it!" The fight was broken up by a busty, blonde woman. Tsunade, the principal.

"Um." Naruto muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-

Naruto's feet swung back and forth, dangling down from the chair in the school's office.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was next to him. Both were bandage and Naruto a huge bruise on his cheek. Sasuke was holding a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"Yes, thank you Tsunade." Iruka said, walking out of the principal's office.

Iruka scrubbed a hand over his face and knelt down in front of Naruto.

"What did I tell you about fighting?"

"Uh, not to do it?" Naruto answered, still glaring at Sasuke.

"Right. Naruto, this is your first day of kindergarten. And you're already suspended for the rest of the week. For fighting." Iruka emphasized the last word.

"Sorry?" Naruto frowned harder when Sasuke sneered. The blonde stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, we're leaving. Now." Iruka pulled Naruto out of the chair. "But first apologize."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. Then they both turned their heads away.

"No, he's a jerk and he got what he deserved. It's his fault we're in trouble." Naruto said.

"Idiot, I didn't do anything, you started it." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I only asked your name!" Naruto shouted back. They were glaring again.

"Moron!"

"Jerk."

"Okay, we're leaving now." Iruka said, pulling Naruto away from Sasuke. Both boys had their tongues sticking out at each other.

"But Dad, I really didn't start it!" Naruto complained.

"Car, now."

-

When Naruto returned to school the next week, both he and Sasuke had to spend lunch and recess in detention. So did the other boys who were fighting. But somehow, Naruto and Sasuke ended up sitting next to each other.

"Y'know you got me in trouble." Naruto murmured to Sasuke. Both boys were pretending to read.

"I'm in trouble too, idiot. We're in _detention_, remember?" Sasuke drawled slowly.

"You are a mean person." Naruto said, frowning at Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly.

"And you are a stupid person." The raven muttered back.

"Ugh." Naruto said, turning back to the book he was supposed to be reading. He stared at it until Kakashi, his teacher, said they could eat lunch.

Naruto opened his lunch box. Ew, peanut butter and jelly.

"I'll trade you." Naruto said to Sasuke, who had a tuna sandwich.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke _did_ like peanut butter.

"Jerk."

"Moron."

-

A/N: And that is part one. I love the thought of chibi-Naru wrestling chibi-Sasu. Mmmm.

Oh, and KairiofKonoha wrote a story for me. It's called Summer's Heat. It's SasuNejiNaru. Threesome! For me! Go read it. It is smut! g


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally! I get to write it. Yays.

Same Old Song And Dance

"Naruto, school! Get up!" Iruka yelled up the stairs.

Naruto groaned and shifted in his bed, the blankets falling off the bed as he did so. He slammed his hand on the off button of his alarm clock, which he had been ignoring for the past fifteen minutes as it blared in his ear.

Naruto rolled out of his bed, promptly stubbing his toe on a guitar that was lying on the floor of his completely disorganized room. Though, if you were to ask Naruto about the state of organization in his bedroom, he would say he couldn't find anything when it was clean. Which, is true, but he can't really find much when it's a mess either. Really, Naruto was just kind of messy.

Naruto dressed himself in a black tee-shirt and loose ripped jeans. Running his fingers through his hair as he brushed his teeth, he declared himself ready for school. He ran down the stairs, tripping as he stepped on the ends of his overlong jeans. Naruto landed on his back at the end of the staircase. Iruka's feet in front of his face.

"It's your first day of school; couldn't you have done something with your hair?" Iruka asked, holding up Naruto's messenger bag and brown lunch bag.

Naruto grinned and stood up," You're wrong Iruka; it's one of my first days of school. I promise, next year, I'll brush it or something like that."

"Naruto? Shut up."

Naruto's grin widened and he slipped his sneakers on, preparing to walk out of the house when Iruka's voice stopped him.

"Naruto, what do I always tell you on your first day of school?"

"Um, have a nice day?" Naruto tried.

"Haha, no, I meant the 'I don't want to come up to that school because you made some kid cry or bleed' part." Iruka answered.

"Oh…right, that part."

"Yes, that part. Now, go to school."

Naruto smiled at his father and slung his book bag over his shoulder. The high school was closer to Naruto's house than the elementary school, so no bus this year. At fifteen years old, Naruto had shaggy blonde hair that was mostly untamed. His blue eyes were darker than the cerulean color he had sported when he was younger. But he was still short, damn it.

"Hey! Naruto, wait up!" A voice called.

"Hi, Kiba." Naruto said.

"Yeah, hi, so how was your summer?"

"Boring as all hell, everyone was out of town all summer!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around to walk backwards so he could look at Kiba while they spoke.

"Well, that sucks. Mine was awesome, the water park was sweet." Kiba smiled.

"Shut up-"Naruto was cut off as he backed into someone.

"Idiot." A stoic voice muttered, pushing the blonde boy back onto his feet.

"Hey, bastard, watch where you're walking." Naruto turned around to shout at Sasuke.

"I wasn't the one walking backwards." Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, I'll see you in class or something," Kiba said, walking around the arguing pair.

"Well, you heard me talking, you could have moved out of the way." Naruto yelled.

Over the years, Naruto and Sasuke had developed an uneasy friendship that was more of a rivalry and usually ended with a fight, both of the verbal and physical nature. The two had many shared friends and were usually in classes together. Their friends knew that when the two of them began arguing, it would be a very, very long time before they stopped. There was no use trying to stop Sasuke and Naruto's fighting, as it usually ended in a telling off from both boys.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke had remembered that they needed to stop arguing and walk to school, they actually had to sprint to make it on time. But they came to school late anyways.

"Really, how can you show up to school late on the first day?" their teacher for the year berated Sasuke and Naruto outside of the classroom. Obviously, this woman, Kurenai Yuhi, was going to need a sabbatical if she became this freaked out by two of her students being late to class, particularly because Naruto and Sasuke tended to late more often than not.

"Sorry, Ms. Yuhi. Sorry." Both boys muttered.

Kurenai sighed. These two didn't even seem to care that they were late for school.

"Detention, today after school, for an hour. Be in my room at three o'clock or you can expect more detentions than you two have had, collectively, throughout your school careers. Which, I wager has been many." Kurenai said before pointing to the classroom door to indicate that they should get in class before she begins assigning those many, many detentions she had promised the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in ahead of the teacher. Naruto made a face at Sasuke.

"Stop it before you get us in more trouble, idiot." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

Naruto took a seat, and Sasuke took the only other available seat, which was coincidentally next to Naruto's. "I didn't get us in trouble; you're the one who started the argument."

"Only because you ran into me," Sasuke answered.

Naruto whispered harshly," I didn't run into you, I harmlessly bumped you and you overreacted like the big drama queen you are."

"I'm not a drama queen, you loser." Sasuke hissed back.

The two teens glared so hard at each other that sparks of electricity could almost be seen between them. But then, things like that only happen in anime. So, you could almost see it, but not really.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha! Principal's office, now!" Kurenai shouted.

"Bastard."

"Dumb ass."

"Office, now!"

Naruto slapped a hand to his face, but followed the raven out of the classroom. Yeah, he and the Uchiha bastard were well acquainted with the principal and her office. Seems like they were in there every day of every year.

-

"Sit and do homework or read. I don't care, just don't talk." Kurenai said. It was the end of the day and the two boys had shown up in her classroom for their detention.

Naruto pouted a little and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Both sat as far away from each other as possible. Sasuke read a large book that undoubtedly had hundreds of pages filled with teeny, boring print. Naruto doodled in his notebook.

A phone began to ring, and Kurenai dug her cell phone out of her purse. She flipped it open and scanned what was probably a text before putting her phone away. She seemed a bit flustered.

Kurenai was grabbing her purse and jacket when she happened to look up and seemed to remember the two boys sitting in her classroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto was still pouting.

"Ah, um, you're dismissed, but you will both make up this detention at a later date. Now go home." Kurenai said, rushing out of the room herself.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who shrugged at the blonde.

"So…you wanna go get something to eat?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, whose head dropped onto the desk a second later.

-

They were at a burger joint. And Sasuke was not enjoying it. Naruto was openly flirting, albeit very badly, with Sakura Haruno, who was making doe-eyes at Sasuke.

"So, Sakura, so ya wanna?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head and looked at Naruto confusedly.

"Y'know…the movies on Friday?" Naruto responded.

"Oh…uh…no. So, Sasuke do you want to go to the movies," Sakura giggled." With me on Friday?"

"Hn. No." Sasuke said bluntly, grabbing Naruto's shoulder an dragging him out of the restaurant.

"Oi, bastard! What are you doing?"

"Saving you from humiliation and rejection." Sasuke answered.

"Stupid Uchiha, I wanted to stay. And I don't need saving, I'm not a girl." Naruto said, jerking his arm out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Obviously you do, or you wouldn't have constantly asked Haruno out." Sasuke said.

"I was wearing her down, she has to say yes eventually!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed," Or she'll get a restraining order."

"What was that, Uchiha?" Naruto asked sharply, stepping closer Sasuke.

"I said, you're annoying." Sasuke answered, keeping his glare and voice even. He wasn't going to back down, hell no.

"No, I'm awesome. You're annoying." Naruto corrected Sasuke gruffly.

"Hn."

"Bastard!" Naruto said, then he did what both boys had been waiting for. He threw the first punch.

"Idiot." Sasuke said, punching back and kicking Naruto's legs out from under him.

Naruto blocked the punch, but he tumbled to the ground with a hundred-some pounds of Uchiha on top of him.

Ten minutes of wrestling and punching later, Sasuke finally had a panting and bleeding Naruto pinned to the ground. Sasuke wasn't much better, he knew his face would be more bruises than normal skin tomorrow and he had a few cuts on his chin and hands. Naruto's deep blue eyes drilled into Sasuke and Naruto had Sasuke pinned with his gaze. Sasuke leveled his own stare. Then in one simultaneous movement from both boys, their lips mashed together.

It wasn't a great kiss, or even a good kiss. There was too much teeth and not enough lips. Their tongues were in each others way and neither had much experience anyway. Their fight for dominance continued as power moved between the blonde and the raven. It wasn't a good kiss, but it was their kiss. Their first kiss, and that means something, right?

When they broke apart, gasping for air and panting more from the kiss than the earlier fighting, Naruto smiled.

"So, Sasuke, did you want me to take you to the movies on Friday?" Naruto grinned at his rival or friend or whatever.

"Moron," Sasuke said, and smothered the grin with another kiss. This one was better, and hey, practice makes perfect.

Naruto absently wondered what movie they were going to see on Friday.

-

A/N: Finally. My writers block is no more! dances


End file.
